supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Amara
A Escuridão |250px Season 11 Categoria Escuridão Primeira Aparição Fora da Escuridão, Dentro do Fogo Última Aparição Alfa e Ômega Status Vivo Afiliação Deus Localização - Interpretado por Emily Swallow,Gracyn Shinyei,Yasmeene Lily-elle,Samantha Isler "Eu era o começo, e eu vou ser o fim. Eu vou ser tudo o que existe." - Amara A Escuridão, muitas vezes referida como o nome de seu receptáculo Amara , é uma entidade primordial extremamente poderosa que existe desde antes do início dos tempos, anterior tanto Deus e Morte , que eram da mesma idade. Algum tempo depois, após seu irmão Deus veio sendo, ele criou os Arcanjos para lutar uma guerra terrível contra ela. Nem mesmo o poder combinado de Deus e os Arcanjos poderia destruí-la, assim Deus enganado a selou-la usando a Marca de Cain como uma chave e fechadura. Deus revelou que ele escolheu não matá-la em seu estado enfraquecido como ela precisava de existir com ele mesmo assim a realidade não seria destruída. Embora os Arcanjos lutarem contra ela e, portanto, sabia de sua existência, ela é tão antiga e misteriosa que os demônios e até mesmo os anjos , exceto para Metatron , não acreditava que ela existia ou estava trancada. No entanto, Metatron sabia sobre ela e quem ela era, como ele era escriba de Deus. Ambos Céu e Inferno pensado para ser um "mito" ou "história de ninar assustador", dita para manter os outros na linha. Quando Rowena usado um feitiço do livro dos Condenados , a fim de libertar Dean Winchester da marca (que ele ganhou de Cain para matar Abaddon e tinha sido tendo desde então), a escuridão foi desencadeada mais uma vez. Enquanto na Terra , A Escuridão tomou o corpo de um bebê do sexo feminino, Amara. Ela também desenvolveu uma afeição romântica para Dean, e é possivelmente no amor com ele. Com a ajuda de Dean, a Escuridão reconciliado com seu irmão e partiu a Terra com ele, mas não antes de deixar Dean um agradecimento presente. História De acordo com a Morte , a Escuridão existia antes do universo , a luz, e até mesmo Deus , seu irmão. Ela é creditada como uma força poderosa, amoral, e terrivelmente destrutivo. Algum tempo depois, Deus e Morte surgiu, Deus criou muitos mundos para mostrar a escuridão que poderia haver mais do que apenas os dois, mas ela iria destruir esses mundos. Depois disso, Deus criou os quatro Arcanjos e lutou contra a escuridão em uma guerra terrível . Embora mesmo juntos não podiam matá-la, eles conseguiram derrotá-la; Deus e seu Arcanjos enganou e, eventualmente, selou-a com uma marca que mais tarde seria chamado de Mark of Cain , embora eles só mal conseguiu prendê-la embora. De acordo com ela, Lúcifer e Deus conspirou para selar-la, e ela implicava que era a sua confiança em Lúcifer que levou à sua queda. Deus, então, deu a Mark para Lúcifer , seu anjo favorito e tenente mais valioso, para guardar e proteger, ea Escuridão tinha sido trancado desde então. The Mark, no entanto, começou a exercer sua própria vontade e revelou-se uma maldição. É corrompido Lúcifer, levando a uma cadeia de eventos que veria Lucifer recusar-se a curvar-se diante seres humanos e ser expulso do Céu . Lucifer, em seguida, transferiu o Mark para Cain que, em seguida, milhares de anos mais tarde, passou para Dean Winchester . Décima Temporada A Marca de Caim no braço de Dean Winchester acabou por ser retirado com o Mark of Cain mágica de remoção pela bruxa Rowena. Como Dean foi o único hospedeiro vivo da marca restante, a escuridão foi desencadeada mais uma vez. Imediatamente depois que ela eclodiu de sua prisão, ela fez chover destruição e fez um movimento para consumir tudo em seu caminho. Sua libertação causada tão fortes perturbações no Inferno, que gaiola de Lúcifer foi danificado como um efeito colateral, que finalmente permitiu Lucifer para influenciar o mundo exterior. |225px Décima Primeira Temporada Pouco depois de sair de sua prisão, ela poupou Sam e Dean vida de Dean e agradeceu para libertá-la. Ela mencionou que ela já ajudou ele e Dean ajudou. Obrigado por toda a eternidade, eles vão sempre ajudar uns aos outros. Michael ou Lucifer reconhecida a sua libertação e ambos tentaram alertar o mundo exterior. Ela assumiu temporariamente a forma de um ser humano adulto do sexo feminino, mas desde então se tornou um com um bebê humano, que vai pelo nome de Amara. |225px Pouco depois de sair de sua prisão, ela poupou Sam e Dean vida de Dean e agradeceu para libertá-la. Ela mencionou que ela já ajudou ele e Dean ajudou. Obrigado por toda a eternidade, eles vão sempre ajudar uns aos outros. Michael ou Lucifer reconhecida a sua libertação e ambos tentaram alertar o mundo exterior. Ela assumiu temporariamente a forma de um ser humano adulto do sexo feminino, mas desde então se tornou um com um bebê humano, que vai pelo nome de Amara.|left|225px Após o lançamento da Escuridão, Sam começa a procurar uma cura para as pessoas infectadas por ela. Sua busca o levou a descobrir que Holy Fire cura suas vítimas, mas como Amara escuridão começou a exibir telecinese, causando Jenna para chamar Dean volta. Sua avó chamou um exorcista que na verdade era Crowley e Dean encontra o Mark of Cain no peito de Amara, imediatamente percebendo que ela é a escuridão. Amara tinha consumido a alma de Jenna e pouco depois se transformou em uma menina. Amara esquerda e depois encontrou Crowley, que ofereceu seu povo para alimentar-se.|225px Crowley tomou Amara à sua base na Terra, onde ele atribuiu-lhe um "nanny" demoníaca e começou a educá-la sobre o que aconteceu desde que ela foi trancada. Ele foi essencialmente estragando-a com literalmente tudo o que ela pediu de forma a assegurar sua lealdade. Amara, em sua maior parte, mostrou-se complacentes e calma, pedindo Crowley muitas perguntas sobre o mundo criado por Deus , enquanto ela estava aprendendo, mas expressa um ligeiro medo dele. Ela até chegou a chamar Crowley "Tio Crowley", apesar do fato de que ela era eras mais velha que ele. Durante todo o tempo, no entanto, ela começou a traçar com uma reflexão de si mesma em um espelho atrás das costas de Crowley. " Bom, Mal, Céu, Inferno, Pessoas, tudo parece tão sem importância " - Amara Amara é constantemente com fome de almas para consumir, o que Crowley (em primeiro lugar) feliz (e mais tarde relutantemente) facilitada por alimentando seus aleatórios demônios em vasos falecidos. O apetite de Amara só cresceu a níveis maiores e, eventualmente, resultou em seu consumo de ambas as suas amas demoníacas e sua tomada em uma forma mais antiga, para grande preocupação dos Crowley. Quando Crowley tentou dissuadi-la de consumir almas mais demoníacos, ela ficou com raiva e exigiu para ser alimentado.|225px Algum tempo depois, e sem o conhecimento de Crowley, Amara deixou Inferno para explorar a Terra e observar os seres humanos. Suas viagens, eventualmente, levou-a para Fall River, Massachusetts, onde se deparou com a Lizzie Borden Hotel and Museum, bem como a Lizzie Borden super-fã Len. Depois de conversar com ele brevemente, Amara, em seguida, devorado a alma de Len, que posteriormente extinto sua paixão pela Borden completamente e roubou-lhe a sua consciência. Amara, em seguida, continuou a farra da alma devorando tanto no hotel e na área circundante, resultando em uma curta série de assassinatos machado horríveis por uma de suas vítimas, que foram inicialmente acreditava que o trabalho do fantasma de Lizzie-se pelos Winchesters, que tinha chegado a Fall River para investigar. A raia terminou quando Len salva os irmãos por axing o verdadeiro assassino na parte de trás, enquanto ela teve Sam com uma arma e os Winchesters deixou Fall River para prosseguir Amara, mas enquanto se afastavam, Amara emergiu a partir de uma linha de árvores, sorriu e disse simplesmente: "Obrigado, Dean", evocando a sua promessa anterior de que Dean sempre ajudá-la no final.|225px Crowley tornou-se cada vez mais preocupado pelo apetite voraz da Amara, enquanto ela continuava a consumir demônios mais rápido do que eles poderiam ser produzidos. Cansado de sua esgueirando-se para fazer um lanche almas humanas, Crowley subjugado ela em uma exibição de poder para conter a sua rebeldia e elaboraram um acordo instável com ela para fazer dieta e ser paciente. Relutantemente Amara concordou. Enquanto em seu novo regime, os irmãos Winchester rastreados ela e Crowley para um manicômio abandonado e preso em decidido a matar Amara. Enquanto Sam realizada demônios de Crowley na baía, Dean marcharam para o quarto de Amara com a faca demônio e foi para atacá-la, mas foi parado e preso a uma coluna por Crowley. Situado na finalmente matar Dean e Sam uma vez por todas, Crowley foi ironicamente frustrado por Amara, que o traía, fixando-o contra uma parede e torturá-lo para garantir a passagem segura para fora para Dean. Amara declarou então sua aliança com Crowley mais. Crowley não tinha escolha a não ser cumprir e, em seguida, fugiram. Amara lançado Dean e ficou diante dele uma faca na mão, mas por mais que tentasse, Dean não poderia levantar a mão contra ela, de acordo com o seu voto que nem jamais iria ferir o outro. Dean exigiu saber suas intenções, ao qual Amara simplesmente respondeu que ela estava fora para liquidar uma pontuação - a pontuação mais antiga. Os Winchesters em vão tentou atacá-la simultaneamente, mas Amara telekinetically atirou-os para longe e saiu do asilo antes de desaparecer. Mais tarde, ela foi vista andando por uma rua movimentada admirar os seres humanos. Com o tempo, Amara, finalmente, ganhou a forma que ela tinha originalmente tirada na sua libertação e começou a rastrear a Deus, a fim de resolver sua pontuação. Escotismo em todo o mundo, ela atacou e massacrou centenas de seres humanos em várias seitas religiosas, tanto para aprender sobre as regras do seu universo e, em um esforço para tirar seu irmão sair do esconderijo, mas estava visivelmente e violentamente frustrado cada vez como Deus continuamente não conseguiram aparecem ou intervir em qualquer maneira. Eventualmente, suas atividades chamou a atenção dos Winchesters, mais uma vez, que estavam no meio de preparação para visitar gaiola de Lúcifer com Crowley e Rowena . Dean viajou para a sua última localização conhecida, uma igreja, e sentiu a sua presença através de seu vínculo.|225px Após o encontro com Dean, Amara teletransportado Dean e ela mesma para o campo e contratou-o na conversa. Ela tentou explicar suas ações por criticar a Deus e seu universo devido ao seu distanciamento de suas criações amados, a dor que suportou, e sua aparente necessidade de ser adorado e amado por todos. Ela alegou que, se ela fosse permitido o seu caminho, não haveria dor, sem sofrimento, não há regras, apenas Bliss. Suas palavras não teve efeito sobre Dean que teimosamente acusou-a de tentar se tornar o novo 'Deus', para o qual Amara respondeu que Deus era a luz, e estava escuro. Ela também revelou que ela era uma vez tudo o que havia, e ela procurou restabelecer esse estado. Dean tentou esfaqueá-la com uma faca de prata, mas a lâmina quebrou em cima do impacto. Completamente não se incomodar com o ataque, Amara ridicularizou os esforços de Dean para resistir e fechado sobre ele como se a consumir sua alma, mas em vez disso o beijou apaixonadamente, declarando que seu vínculo era inquebrável e que, no final, ela e Dean estariam juntos e tornar-se um. Antes de Dean pudesse responder, um pequeno grupo de anjos apareceu do nada e atacou Amara mas ela massacrado los com facilidade. Toda a população angélica no Céu, em seguida, mirou-la dos céus, combinado todo o seu poder como um e preparado para abrir fogo sobre Amara em um último esforço para destruí-la com uma única explosão celestial feroz. Amara trocaram um último olhar aflito com Dean antes de teleportar-lo embora para a segurança enquanto se preparava para enfrentar o ataque frontal angelical.|left|225px Dean se encontra com Castiel , a fim de verificar se o anjo Smite combinado levou a Escuridão para baixo. O poder da explosão causou algum tipo de precipitação sobrenatural e Dean não consegue avançar mais perto da área do impacto. Castiel finalmente encontra com o anjo Ambriel que foi enviado pelo céu para verificar se Amara foi morto. Toda a área é obscurecida na escuridão e eles decidem juntar-se e pesquisar a área. Ambriel finalmente encontrou deitada inconsciente no chão. Enquanto ela se aproxima e toca Amara, a Escuridão acordou. Alarmados com o grito de seu parceiro Castiel assistiu em choque como a Escuridão consumido de Ambriel graça . Amara se funde com a escuridão ao seu redor e se diverte como Castiel ameaça esfaqueá-la com sua lâmina de anjo . Facilmente avassalador Castiel, ela decidiu poupar sua vida, pois ele não foi ainda vale o esforço para consumir a sua essência. Ela mandou de volta para Billie para entregar a mensagem: "Eu estou vindo" . Meses mais tarde, a escuridão ainda sentia o impacto do anjo combinado ferir, mas com a ajuda de Rowena, ela foi capaz de curá-la navio. Rowena tentou convencer a escuridão de sua utilidade, acrescentando que ela poderia fornecer conhecimento e ajudá-la a projetar seu mundo. Amara então testado seu navio curado através do envio de uma explosão poderosa no sentido de Céu , o que causou uma perturbação pesado lá, bem como relâmpagos na Terra. Enquanto isso, Crowley equipes com os Winchesters na esperança de usar o Corno de Joshua contra Lúcifer. Sam e Dean no entanto, acreditam que a arma usada por Lucifer pode destruir a escuridão. Eles também preparou uma armadilha para dar Castiel algum tempo para rejeitar Lucifer ou deixe seu navio. Com a ajuda de Rowena, eles foram capazes de finalmente convocar Lúcifer. Lucifer pediu a mão de Deus , mas Dean tentou chegar a Castiel com um feitiço. No entanto, Lúcifer recuperou rapidamente o controle do navio, correndo contra o tempo, Crowley possuía Lúcifer, mas também não conseguiu libertar Castiel. Como os wardings já não poderiam ter Lúcifer, ele estava prestes a matar Sam e Dean . Neste momento, a escuridão soprou através das paredes do edifício. Após uma breve conversa, Lúcifer obtido de alimentação da mão de Deus e liberou uma imensa explosão no Amara sem sucesso, enquanto ela estava completamente ileso. Amara telekinetically puxou Lúcifer, que estava visivelmente chocado, para ela. Ela lançou Sam e Dean do aperto telecinética de Lúcifer e disse a Lúcifer que eles precisam para ter uma conversa, apporting os dois de distância. Presa contra a parede, Lúcifer tentou convencer a escuridão que a raiva que ambos partilham a Deus e que ele está disposto a juntar-se com ela. Amara, eventualmente, concorda, mas não tão Lucifer esperava: ela chegou a pensar que Lúcifer pode ser a ferramenta adequada para atrair a Deus, já que Lúcifer pode ser a única coisa em toda a criação, que Deus ainda se preocupa. Ela anunciou que seu irmão vai assistir a destruição de toda a existência antes de sua própria morte. Amara levantou as mãos e começou a torturá-la sobrinho, que, posteriormente, começou a gritar em agonia. |225px Algum tempo depois ela capturou Lúcifer, Amara desencadeou uma mortífera névoa em uma cidade pequena, que capturou a atenção de Sam e Dean. Eles rapidamente veio a perceber que Amara é responsável por isso. Influenciado por Amara, um policial infectado disse Dean que Deus não vai salvá-los e que tudo que existe vai desaparecer para sempre - exceto Dean e Amara si mesma. Uma vez que o nevoeiro ameaçou nuvem toda a cidade, a maioria das pessoas se esconderam na delegacia de polícia, incluindo Sam e Dean. Eles tentaram impedir o nevoeiro de penetrar a delegacia de polícia, mas acabou falhando e Sam foi infectado também. Em desespero, Dean exigiu a ajuda de Deus. Devido à sua conversa com Metatron, Deus veio a pensar que ele não deve abandonar suas criações. Amuleto de Dean começou a brilhar, implicando a presença de Deus. Deus apagou o nevoeiro e também curado e ressuscitado todas as pessoas efectuadas pela praga. Amara continua a torturar Lucifer em uma tentativa de forçá-lo a chamar a Deus e envia mais de nevoeiro para tentar chamar a Deus de fora. Quando ele falhar, Amara projeta uma imagem de si mesma e Lúcifer na mente de Dean para tentar levá-lo a deixar que Deus sabe de situação de Lúcifer. Amara posteriores contactos Dean novamente, pedindo para se encontrar com ele em particular. Dean finalmente concorda em se encontrar com Amara em uma floresta e ela lhe pede para se tornar uma parte dela e a desistir de seu estado de ser. Amara e Dean tanto reconhecer os sentimentos que têm um pelo outro, mesmo que Dean se assusta com suas afeições. Dean resiste seu desejo de que eles se tornem um, e Amara percebe que ele se encontrou com Deus e agora está protegido contra ela mentalmente. Amara percebe que ela foi traída e volta para seu covil, onde Sam, Metatron e Donatello resgataram Lúcifer. Metatron usa um anjo banir sigilo em Amara, mas ela é simplesmente divertido por seus esforços. Metatron diz Amara que Deus tinha boas intenções e pede a ela para poupar o universo. Enfurecido, Amara responde com um "poupar isso" e implode-lo em nada. Como Sam, Lúcifer e Donatello corrida de distância, na Impala, Amara aparece no meio da estrada e pára o carro. Enquanto ela se prepara para matá-los, Deus se teletransporta o carro para o Bunker. Em busca de Deus, Amara entra na casa de Donatello e ataca-lo, exigindo que ele lhe dizer o paradeiro de Deus. Quando Donatello recusa, Amara absorve sua alma e ganha o conhecimento. Ela viaja para o Kansas e entra os homens de Bunker Letters ' , depois de ter retirado os wardings. Ela aparece na mesa da sala de guerra e percebe caneca de Deus, que ela chuta para fora de aborrecimento. Ela, então, começa sua busca no interior do bunker. Ela finalmente entra no quarto de Dean e encontra uma fotografia de Dean com sua mãe, Mary Winchester , e parece admirar foto de Dean. De repente, Rowena chama para ela e se oferece para levá-la a Deus. Apesar de saber que ele seja uma armadilha, Amara deixa o bunker e vai para a localização de Rowena. Rowena pede a ela para ir para dentro do armazém, mas Amara informa-a de que ela está consciente. Em resposta, Rowena ataca com uma explosão de raios. musas Amara como "cócegas". Ela começa a zombar Rowena para pensar uma bruxa poderia prejudicá-la. Rowena argumenta que ela não é apenas uma bruxa, e retoma seu ataque, desta vez autorizado por outras bruxas. Este bate Amara de joelhos, mas logo ela sobe e desvia o feitiço, batendo Rowena distância e matando as outras bruxas. Só então, o Céu começa preparação para uma matança combinados. Amara se estende seus braços para fora e grita quando a explosão vem para ela. A explosão folhas Amara visivelmente ferido, mas pouco depois Amara encontra-se atacado por demônios em sua forma fumo. Ela se esforça para swat-los, e os demônios começam a levitar-la no ar. Crowley sai do edifício e se junta à briga, e bate Amara em sua forma de fumaça, jogando-a em um carro abaixo. Agora espancado e golpeado, Amara marcha lenta no armazém e descobre Deus esperando por ela. Eles se reencontram pela primeira vez desde sua prisão. Ela tenta atacar, mas Lucifer espeta-a por trás, ferindo-la ainda mais. Amara admite derrota, dizendo que Deus venceu e ele deve matá-la, mesmo se a sua razão para fazê-lo pode não ser justificável. Amara explica que ela amava a Deus, e eles foram iguais juntos, mas Deus saiu e criou menor começa, como os arcanjos , para aumentar o seu ego. Deus argumenta que a vida tinha de ser criado, e que ela não iria deixá-lo. Ele está arrependido pelo que fez e começa a vedação-la embora, desta vez usando Sam como o portador do Mark . Horrorizada, Amara contra-ataca e sufoca Deus, gritandocomo ela preferia morrer um milhão de vezes e matá-lo um milhão de mais antes de voltar para sua cela apertada. Lúcifer tenta proteger seu pai e encargos para ela novamente, mas Amara simplesmente envia-lo voando em um pilar e rasga-o para fora do navio de Castiel, presumivelmente matando-o. Dean tenta defender Deus também, mas Amara desvia-lo também. |left|225px Deus irrompe em uma bola de luz brilhante e cai no chão. Amara afirma que ele não está morto, mas morrendo, pois ela quer que ele testemunhar a destruição de tudo o que ele criou. Ao declarar suas intenções, Amara parte, aparentemente, totalmente curado agora. Depois de Amara afasta, ela viaja para um parque onde ela percebe que ela está começando a ser afetado por estado de Deus também. Enquanto estava lá, Amara atende uma velha senhora que ela fala sobre família com e apesar de o quanto a mulher odeia seu filho para tentar colocá-la em uma casa de repouso, ela o ama de qualquer maneira. Amara é emocionalmente afetado pela discussão de família e chateado quando ela reflete sobre o que ela fez para seu irmão. Como o sol continua a morrer, Dean chega armado com uma bomba alma para matar Amara com. Amara explica que o universo está morrendo com Deus e sua junto com ele. Amara admite estar em conflito sobre o que ela fez para seu irmão para Dean, que diz Amara que Deus não quer vê-la morta também. Dean diz Amara sobre suas lutas com Sam, mas como no final do dia ele o ama de qualquer maneira. Depois de Amara menciona ela pensou que sua vingança se sentiria melhor do que ele faz, Dean diz a ela que só se sente bem por cerca de cinco minutos e pede a ela para encontrar uma outra maneira. Depois de falar com Dean, Amara teletransporta Deus para a sua localização e admite que ele criou algo bonito. Amara explica que diante de Deus criou o universo, que costumava ser apenas a dois deles e ela ficou com ciúmes quando ele criou outras coisas. Amara diz que Deus sabe que não pode voltar para antes, mas pede que seu irmão de volta. Deus e Amara perdoar uns aos outros e Amara cura o dano que ela fez para Deus. Depois de Deus remove as almas do Dean, ele e Amara partem da Terra a ter uma "reunião de família" para reconciliar verdadeiramente plenamente. Antes de sair em um córrego da escuridão, Amara diz a Dean que ele deu a ela o que ela mais queria que ela vai fazer o mesmo para ele. " Dean , você me deu o que eu mais precisava. Eu quero fazer o mesmo para você " -Amara Para Dean Um tempo depois, Dean descobre que Amara ressuscitado sua mãe como um agradecimento. Personalidade Devido ao seu longo encarceramento, a escuridão ainda tem que aprender muitas coisas sobre as criações de Deus. Ela expressou confusão sobre por que ele criou o mundo em que as pessoas sofrem e morrem. Ela acredita que seu irmão "asneira", criando o mundo, enquanto afirmando que ele enganou e aprisionou por causa de seu próprio ego. Ela disse que quer acertar uma velha ( "o resultado mais antigo"), mostrando que ela ainda está muito chateado com seu irmão mais novo. The Darkness também é mostrado para ser impaciente e irritado facilmente quando ela não é dado o que ela deseja imediatamente, de acordo com seu (então) atual forma de uma menina mimada.No entanto, ela também é capaz de reconhecer emoções humanas e podem influenciá-los de uma maneira positiva; um dos seres humanos que perderam a sua alma a ela descreveu-a como uma deusa depois e senti geralmente melhor. Ela também parece ter desenvolvido um carinho para com Dean Winchester para definir o seu livre e Dean parece retornar isso um pouco como ele teve oportunidades para atacá-la, mas não conseguiu. Agora um adulto, seu afeto parece ter desenvolvido em afeição romântica cheia em direção Dean como mostrado quando, em vez de consumir sua alma, ela apaixonadamente beijou. Dean, por sua vez, admitiu que ele sente algo por Amara e está assustado com isso. Ambos Lúcifer e Amara ter aludido a seus planos de longo prazo, mas com conotações diferentes. Lucifer afirmou que, ao contrário de Deus, a quem ele descreve como "um mestre estrategista", Amara é propenso a acessos de raiva e carece de experiência. Considerando disse Dean seu propósito é tornar-se tudo o que existe e refazer o universo em um estado de felicidade (embora ela se recusou a revelar mais detalhes), Lúcifer ficou assustada com seu plano, dizendo que o apocalipse seria uma alternativa melhor. Lúcifer também afirmou que estava "determinado a tomar conta de tudo" antes de sua prisão. Mais tarde, Amara usado Lúcifer como uma ferramenta para atrair a Deus, já que ela acredita que Lúcifer é a única coisa que Deus ainda se preocupa com e torturá-lo pode fazer de Deus para mostrar-se. Ela finalmente revelou mais detalhes sobre seus objetivos finais. Ainda muito irritado sobre seu irmão, ela disse ao Lucifer capturado que ela é de cerca de fazer de Deus assistir a destruição de todas as suas criações antes que ele seja morto. Ela também disse a Rowena que a destruição do velho universo é um meio para "renová-la." - Transformando-o no mundo de felicidade que pretendia.Apesar do fato de que ela originalmente queria solidão, Amara agora pretende ter Dean ser uma parte da -la, para que ela não estará mais sozinho. Amara parece ter realmente caído no amor com Dean. O próprio Dean reconhece que ele também retribui seus sentimentos em relação a ele, apesar de quão assustada que ele é de sua conexão, e a moralidade de seus sentimentos.Este potencialmente mostra que, enquanto ela inicialmente não entendia companheirismo, seu vínculo e sentimentos por Dean ter causado -la a mudar um pouco, pelo menos, a respeito Dean e ela mesma se não outros. No entanto, enquanto ela originalmente queria solidão, ela agora deseja ter Dean ser parte dela, devido a ter possivelmente caído no amor com ele devido ao vínculo que eles compartilham, mesmo que Dean tem medo de como ele se sente por ela. Dean mais tarde sugere que a atração de Amara com ele é devido à solidão ela se sente sendo separada de seu irmão. Ela ainda mostrou um grande medo da Mark of Cain, alegando que ela preferia morrer a ser preso novamente. Ela chegou a afirmar que, durante sua prisão por eras, ela continuou orando e implorando por sua morte, devido ao Mark. Isso poderia implicar que, embora ela gosta de solidão, ela não gosta de ser absolutamente sozinho. Ela já chegou a afirmar que ela tem amado a Deus mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Depois de obter sua vingança, Amara começou a lamentar suas ações como, apesar de tudo o que Deus fez com ela, ela ainda amava seu irmão. Com a ajuda de Dean, Amara veio a perceber que a vingança só não valeu a pena e deixar ir de seus rancores. Como Deus e sua criação começaram a morrer, Amara realmente começou a ver a beleza em tudo e admitiu que, juntamente com a verdadeira razão para suas ações: ciúme. Amara tinha ficado com ciúmes de não ser tudo o que havia a Deus mais depois que ele criou a vida e deixá-lo consumi-la com raiva. Depois de soltar o ciúme e raiva, Amara finalmente teve o que ela realmente queria o tempo todo: seu irmão de volta o que a fez feliz. Caracteristicas The Darkness foi o início de tudo; antes de sua nada mais existia.Enquanto caminhava entre os de Deus criação , ela tomou a forma de uma mulher humana adulta, mas sua verdadeira forma se parece com uma nuvem escura que corrompe os seres vivos quando eles entram em contato com ele. morte descreveu-a como uma força amoral antiga e terrivelmente destrutivo enquanto Deus, seu irmão mais novo, descreveu-a como "nada". Ela é um dos dois componentes fundamentais da própria realidade, sendo o outro o irmão Deus. Se um deles é destruída, a realidade deixa de existir. Também está implícito que ela nunca iria mudar a sua natureza; O próprio Deus tentou convencê-la de que suas criações pode acabar de ser maior do que eles, mas Amara sempre dispensou-o e destruiu todo o mundo que ele criou. Amara disse que ela só queria solidão, ao passo que Deus queria um "clube de fãs", e Lúcifer disse que queria nada. Mesmo depois de ter sido preso desde a aurora dos tempos, ela continuou a causar estragos no mundo, logo que ela foi liberada e tem a intenção de aniquilar toda a existência, a fim de recriar o mundo do jeito que ela quer. Poderes e Habilidades The Darkness é o ser mais poderoso que existe. Em um ponto, Deus afirmou que, se era só ele e Lúcifer, eles perderiam uma guerra contra ela. Mesmo depois de resistir a um ataque combinado, seqüencial por vários seres sobrenaturais poderosos (Lucifer, cada anjo no Céu, demônios e bruxas), ela ainda parou Deus desde prendendo-a de novo, dominando tanto ele como Lúcifer, ao mesmo tempo, e mortalmente ferido dela irmão antes de se afastar. *Imortalidade - The Darkness é imortal. Até mesmo o poder combinado de todos os anjos lhe causou nenhum dano permanente. 10 Ela também foi não se incomodar com a mão de Lúcifer habilitada por Deus. No entanto, tem sido afirmado que ela possa morrer como ela pediu ao seu irmão Deus para matá-la. 4 *Nigh-Invulnerability - Considerando sua capacidade de ficar contra Deus e seus arcanjos, a escuridão imensa capacidade de resistência a ataques físicos e sobrenaturais. 2 7 *Nigh-Onipotência - Castiel descreve o nível de potência Darkness ', como quase infinita, e ela se descreve como mais poderoso do que Deus . 6 Na verdade, ela é tão poderosa que ele não poderia derrotá-la sem os arcanjos , e seu poder combinado foi apenas o suficiente para selar-la, enganando-la primeiro. Mesmo enfraquecido depois de um ataque combinado de bruxas, demônios, anjos e Lúcifer, ela conseguiu dominar e fatalmente ferida Deus, mantendo Lucifer na baía. Entre os poderes que ela mostrou foram: *Reality Warping - Enquanto ela conversava com Dean, sua forma de fumaça estava ainda em expansão, causando ventos imensas. No entanto, eles foram completamente afetados por eles, o que indica que ela tem um tremendo controle sobre o universo físico. Seu poder era evidente quando ela virou uma fonte de água em sangue. Ela é capaz de destruir toda a criação de Deus e até mesmo magia em si. Antes da criação do universo atual, ela destruiu vários mundos que Deus criou. *Conjuração - Ela é dito ser capaz de criar toda uma nova realidade em que todos vivem alegremente para sempre, mas Lucifer discorda. *Voo - The Darkness, enquanto desencarnada, pode voar de uma forma semelhante a demônios e anjos . Sem uma embarcação *A manipulação do tempo - quando a escuridão se expandiu na Terra, ela causou fortes ventos. Ela também criou uma tempestade mortal com sua mente que queimava as pessoas a esqueletos carbonizados. *Apporting - Ela foi capaz de se teletransportar Dean fora de seu carro sem uma palavra. Mais tarde, ela apported-lo a partir de uma cidade para o campo e para trás.Ela também foi capaz de apport seu irmão morrer para o localização ela mesma era. *Telecinese - Sob a forma de Amara, a Escuridão exibido telecinese. Ela forçou um anjo para matar com sua lâmina anjo e Deus mesmo dominado. *Alma e Grace Consumo - Depois que ela foi lançada, a escuridão começou a devorar as almas humanas, a fim de curar e restaurar o seu antigo poder. Em sua forma humana, ela comeu Adjunto Jenna Nickerson alma do que a fez crescer em uma menina e depois uma menina pré-adolescente. Ela já consumiram muitas almas (incluindo almas demônio). É revelado que ela também pode consumir a graça de anjos, como ela consumiu a graça de Ambriel. *Corruptora Affect - A presença Darkness 'é uma força corruptora para tudo o que entra em contato com. The Mark of Cain corrompido qualquer um que usava, transformando-os em um assassino.Quando liberado, aqueles que entraram em contato com a forma pura da Escuridão se transformou em um assassino sem sentido . Billie disse Sam que ele era "impuro no sentido bíblico" de ser infectado por um irracional. Ela também pode falar com os Rabids, levando-os à loucura. Muitas vezes ela lançou um mortal névoa que se transformou os humanos em Rabids e conectado humanos para ela. *Empatia -. The Darkness pode sentir e influenciar as emoções dos seres humanos *Feria - apenas levantando a mão dela, a escuridão era capaz de matar um anjo com um efeito semelhante a uma lâmina de anjo . Depois de exorcizar Lúcifer do Castiel, Amara levou a explodir em nada. *Negação de energia - Com um aceno de sua mão, Amara foi capaz de negar espera de Lúcifer ao longo dos Winchesters. *Torturando - Ela foi capaz de torturar Lucifer, apontando a mão para ele, o que lhe causou a dor extrema e exalam luz de seu peito e os olhos *Sedação - Com um aceno de sua mão, Amara foi capaz de bater Lúcifer fora. *Projeção Mental - Amara foi capaz de projetar uma imagem de si mesma e Lúcifer na mente de Dean para passar uma mensagem de Deus e mais tarde para perguntar Dean se encontrar com ela. *Implosion - Depois de Metatron não prejudicá-la com um sigilo anjo banimento , Amara implodiu lo em nada, cercando-o com a escuridão. *Electrokinesis - Ela torturado Lucifer com electrokinesis poderosa que queimou seu rosto. *Angelic Exorcism - Amara foi capaz de puxar Lucifer . Do corpo de Castiel *Cura Avançada - Depois de se reconciliar com Deus, Amara foi capaz de curar os danos seus poderes quase onipotentes fez com ele, sem qualquer dificuldade. *Ressurreição - Como um "obrigado" para Dean ajudá-la, Amara ressuscitando Mary Winchester . *Super Força - The Darkness foi facilmente capaz de jogar um homem crescido com força suficiente para matá-lo. The Darkness também bloqueou um ataque Castiel com facilidade e atirou-lhe vários pés de distância com apenas tocá-lo. *Endurance sobre-humana - Ela tem mostrado tolerância significativa para o trauma físico e psicológico extremo. Isto foi visto, quando, apesar dos ataques maciços combinados de Rowena, Demônios, anjos e Lúcifer, ela ainda era capaz de se mover e subir a Deus. *Regeneração - Amara tem mostrado um fator de cura. Quando ela foi ferido por uma Smite angelical maciço, ela absorveu a graça de um anjo e levou a ajuda de Rowena, a fim de restaurar seus poderes. No entanto, depois de ser ferido mortalmente por um Smite maciça angélico, escala ataque demoníaco, Crowley atacante, e Lança de Lúcifer, ela regenerado apenas alguns minutos depois. *Posse - Após a sua libertação, The Darkness possuía um bebê recém-nascido, Amara. *Onipresença (anteriormente) - A escuridão era uma vez tudo o que havia. Ela anunciou que um dia vai restabelecer esse estado. Quando Sam estava falando com Lúcifer no inferno, ele disse que ela era possivelmente "em todos os lugares na Terra". Pouco depois de o exército dos céus desencadeou uma imensa explosão sobre ela, parte de sua essência foi dividido de seu corpo principal e toda a área foi encoberto na escuridão. *Nigh-onisciência - Embora ela ainda está aprendendo sobre o Universo que Deus fez enquanto ela estava trancada, ela foi imediatamente capaz de falar a língua Inglês. *Existência obrigatória - a existência de Amara é necessária e proporciona equilíbrio à realidade. Como Deus colocou, "Luz precisa Dark" e "Dark precisa de luz". Se fosse para ser morto, a própria realidade iria acabar. No entanto, foi dito que, se a Deus e a Escuridão morresse, seria estabelecido um novo equilíbrio. Fraquezas Apesar de seu imenso poder, ela tem pontos fracos, e pode ser selada ou mesmo mortos. No entanto, leva níveis extremos de poder combinado como até mesmo uma mão de Deus usada por Lúcifer, que é capaz de ferir Arcanjos, lhe causou nenhum dano quando usado sozinho.Castiel uma vez desbribed-la como impossível destruir. Deus é o único ser poderoso o suficiente para matar Amara, mas ele não escolhe como ele diz que o Darkness (Amara) ea Luz (Deus) devem existir para o Universo para manter o equilíbrio, se Deus ou O cessar escuridão de existir , o outro também deixa-se em conjunto com a realidade. Assim, Deus optou por selar-la. *Forças combinadas de seres poderosos - A força combinada de Deus e os Arcanjos foi forte o suficiente para vincular a Escuridão e selar a com um bloqueio, ainda que por pouco. Deus também é capaz de matá-la. Um ataque por um exército de demônios, em forma de fumaça após um ataque por bruxas e uma massa-Smite por anjos um pouco enfraquecido Amara. *O Mark of Cain - The Mark of Cain foi o "bloqueio" para a prisão que mantinha a escuridão para trás. Contanto que alguém tinha a marca, a Escuridão permaneceriam selados. Amara tem apresentado um grande medo da marca de Caim, alegando que ela preferiria finalmente morrer do que ser preso por essa marca. *Diminuindo ortográfica -. Esta magia foi capaz de prejudicar e enfraquecer seu navio em algum grau *Lança de Lúcifer -. Depois de um ataque combinado de anjos, bruxas e demônios foi capaz de prejudicar o seu navio ao ponto de sua derrota admitir. A morte da Escuridão requer enormes quantidades de energia com base na luz e levaria inevitavelmente ao fim de toda a existência, incluindo Deus. *Deus - como a personificação da luz, Deus é capaz de matar a Escuridão. *Luz - De acordo com Deus ., Uma enorme quantidade de luz equivalente a 10.000 sóis indo supernova de uma só vez pode potencialmente destruir a escuridão. *Alma bomba - Uma bomba feita de um par cem mil almas poderiam emitir luz suficiente para destruir a escuridão. *Existência obrigatória comprometida -. Se Deus fosse para ser morto, o desequilíbrio que resultaria na aniquilação de tudo o que existe, incluindo a escuridão. Notas *Algumas religiões têm estrutura semelhante ao que a escuridão é. *A terrível batalha entre Deus e as Trevas descobre algumas semelhanças com o primeiro dia da criação em Gênesis (Deus separou a escuridão da luz). *O lançamento do Escuridão foi sentida por ambos Michael e Lúcifer de dentro da gaiola , marcando a primeira vez desde a sua prisão que ambos os arcanjos têm tentado se comunicar com o mundo exterior. *Desde que ela foi selada com e ligado ao Mark of Cain, ela é a verdadeira fonte de a primeira lâmina de energia 's. *The Darkness é o quinto entidade que foi selada e mais tarde libertado, sendo o primeiro um grande número de demônios, o segundo sendo o próprio Lúcifer, o terceiro sendo Morte eo quarto sendo os Leviatãs. *Como principais antagonistas anteriores ( Lúcifer e Leviatãs ), The Darkness foi selado por Deus e lançado como seja uma consequência desconhecida ou não intencional pelos protagonistas da série (Dean, Sam e Castiel) em seus esforços para vencer outros antagonistas ou resolver um grande problema na tempo, como Lilith , Raphael , e The Mark of Cain. *Após Fome e crocotta , The Darkness é a terceira estar na série de consumir ou absorver almas humanas e demônios para a nutrição. No entanto, ao contrário deles, seu consumo de almas também é seu esforço para tornar os indivíduos que ela gosta uma parte dela e assimilar suas características dentro de si mesma, em vez de simples alimento. *Além de almas, ela também consome graça e memórias angélico, o que a torna o primeiro ser para se alimentar de seres humanos, demônios e anjos. *Sua libertação disparar alarmes em Céu e Inferno e Purgatório que, de acordo com anjos e demônios, não tinha ido em "sempre". *Monstros também estão cientes da existência Darkness ', e que está chegando. Alguns estão agora a construir exércitos para tomar uma posição e comprar mais tempo para sobreviver. *The Darkness compartilha muitas semelhanças com a Grande Escuridão de Hellblazer / Constantine , que foi uma grande inspiração para Kripke e Supernatural . Eles são nomeados de forma semelhante e ambos existia antes de Deus criou a luz e foi lançado como uma forma de um cobertor engolindo de fumaça espessa. A maneira em que Amara finalmente foi "derrotado" também é muito semelhante à maneira como a Grande Escuridão foi "derrotado". *The Darkness compartilha semelhanças com o primeiro Evil da série Buffy the Vampire Slayer , tanto como existia antes do universo, ambos não podem ser mortos, ambos irão existir mesmo depois do Universo termina, e são ambos considerados a primeira força do mal de existir. *Sendo a irmã de Deus e único parente faz dela seu único parente direto, ao contrário de todos os outros seres da série que são apenas indiretamente relacionado a ele, devido a ser suas criações. *Deus e as Trevas são geralmente descritos em termos polares. The Darkness descreveu Deus como "light" e ela mesma como a "dark". No entanto, a diferença entre eles é mais tarde descrito em termos mais abstractos. Ao passo que Deus é "ser", a escuridão é "nada". Lucifer observa que ele não acredita que a escuridão pode criar, só destroem. Essa dicotomia faz alusão à obra de Jean-Paul Sartre L'Être et le néant (traduzido literalmente como "O Ser eo Nada"). Mais tarde Deus confirma isso, acrescentando que terríveis consequências resultaria se o equilíbrio foi perturbado por uma das suas mortes. *The Darkness é um dos poucos principais antagonistas Supernatural não serem mortos ou destruídos no final de seu arco de história. Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:Personagens Décima Primeira Temporada Categoria:Seres Superiores Categoria:Vilões Principais